Staircase of Groun
by AlannaSilvertongue
Summary: H/Hr are having feelings for each other, Ron wants Lavender, Lavender wants Ron, Malfoy wants Pansy but Pansy like Neville! Huh?!? read to find our more...
1. Default Chapter

One  
  
Hermione Granger lay sprawled out across her four-poster bed, deep in slumber. Her tiny alarm clock sat perched on a night table by her head, and as the minute hand clicked forward the incessant buzzer began to ring. Hermione sat straight up in bed, and slammed her hand down on the sleep button, and rubbed her eyes. She leaned over to switch of the clock, and slowly began getting out of bed.  
  
  
  
She yawned wide, then took a swig of water from the cup that always lay between her alarm clock and whatever book she happened to be reading at that time. More awake now, she walked over to her armoire where her neatly stacked clothes awaited her. She slipped off her pajamas, and then stepped into her underwear, then reaching for her plaid skirt that hung just above her knees. She smiled a bit as she pulled it up, remembering why she had chosen a slightly smaller skirt.  
  
  
  
It was in her last term, her fourth year. She had been with Ron at one of Harry's Quidditch practices when she had noticed for the first time just how alluring Harry could be. Those sweet green eyes of his, that wonderfully soft black hair.she shuddered happily, adjusting her now shorter-than-last-year's skirt. Parvati Patil had been the one to help her all year; and Lavender Brown as well. Even for the Yule Ball, when she had gone with Krum. All she wanted to do was to go with Harry. But she had been much too bashful to do such a thing.  
  
  
  
Of course she had slight feelings for Krum, she had gone on holiday this summer to see him, hadn't she? But they had talked it out.Hermione wanted Harry. Krum wanted Fleur. They had both taken the other so they would attract someone else. Wow, that holiday had ended quickly.  
  
  
  
So here she was at 5:30 in the morning, looking only slightly different than she had looked going into Hogwarts last term. She sighed, pulling on a white shirt and sweater then slipping on her shoes and running out of her room and downstairs. Her Mum sat at the kitchen table, a large cup of coffee in one hand and the car keys in the other.  
  
"Hey Herm," she said sleepily, standing.  
  
"Morning, Mum," Hermione said, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Dad's got all your luggage in the car, luv."  
  
  
  
Hermione reached into a large basket on the table filled with fruit. She selected a large red apple and slipped it into her pocket, then started for the door where her purse was hanging from the doorknob, stuffed to the brim with books.  
  
"Oh, good. I hope I didn't sleep in too late."  
  
  
  
Her Mum yawned, and shook her head. "No, s'alright. We just got up ourselves. Dads waiting in the car.c'mon, let's go. We both need to be at the office after we drop you off." Hermione slung her purse over her shoulder and opened the door to step outside into the brisk autumn air. 


	2. The Ride to Hogwarts

Platform 9 ¾. Harry lifted watched as Ron's right leg disappeared into the brick wall that led to the train station. Looking around nonchalantly, Harry began to jog towards the wall while pushing his cart in front of him. He felt a light breeze.and he was there. He looked around in awe, as always, and could have stayed there five more years until he felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt.  
  
"Come, on Harry!" Ron said, his cart already dropped off where it could be taken care of. Harry sighed and wheeled his cart over to the drop-off point. Slipping a piece of food into Hedwig's cage and grabbing a small parcel from off the top of the cart, he walked with Ron towards the train.  
  
"So, you have seen Lavender yet?" Ron asked anxiously as they boarded the train.  
  
"No, Ron. If I saw her I would tell you. You know that. Now come on, let's try and find a seat."  
  
Harry and Ron made there way slowly through the train, looking for empty compartments. As Harry looked in each one, he wondered where Hermione was. 'Had she found a compartment yet? Would she sit with him and Ron this year?' He shook his head at himself, trying not to worry. Finally he found an empty one, and opened the door. Five minutes later there was a light rapping on the door.  
  
Harry jumped, his heart filling his chest, "Uh, come in," he called, flashing a broad smile to Ron. Hermione walked in, flushed from the chill of the weather. She smiled briefly at Ron, and then had a slightly larger smile for Harry.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, leaning over to give each of them a hug, "It's been a while, huh?"  
  
"Heh.yeah. I guess so." Harry said, blushing like mad. Rolling his eyes at Harry, Ron smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Right, Hermione. Uh, how was your summer?" he offered, watching her as she sat down rather close to Harry.  
  
"Oh, it was just great, Ron. I went to visit Krum.you guys know that, though," she said the last bit about Krum rather quietly, and all of a sudden looked interested in fixing her skirt.  
  
"Yeah, I got your letter. So he really just was trying to get Fleur the whole time?" Harry asked sympathetically, "Never liked that Krum guy anyway." "Yeah." Ron muttered, trying to forget about the figurine he had of Krum sitting in one of his bags. "Well, at least he doesn't go to Hogwarts," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Hermione said, smiling at Harry. All of a sudden there was another knock on the door. Ron reached over to open it, and there was a large woman waiting with the food trolley. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked. Harry and Ron leaped up to look at the selection whilst Hermione sat, watching Harry's back. Harry leaned over and hissed into Ron's ear as Harry paid for his Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Could you leave for a little bit? Please? I want to give Hermione her gift now." Ron turned to Harry with a grin, and nodded. The pair walked back into the compartment, Harry's candy load slightly larger than Ron's only because Harry insisted he buy for all three of them. As Ron sat down across from the flirtatious duo, he unwrapped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans box. "So," he said, munching on a toffee flavoured bean, "You seen Lavender at all today, Hermione?" Hermione nodded in between taking bites out of her chocolate frog.  
  
"Oh, yeah. She's about four compartments down. I think she's sitting with Neville and some of the other girls." Ron leaped up with a smile to Hermione, "Thanks, Mione." Hermione's jaw dropped, "You like her?" "Yup," Ron said, winked at Harry, and ran out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him. Laughing, Hermione looked at Harry, "I can't believe that Ron likes Lavender." Harry didn't say anything, just smiled like an idiot. 'I can't believe I can defeat Voldemort, but I can't even tell Hermione that I like her!' Harry thought to himself. He took a big breath, and reached for the parcel that he had taken from his cart. He smiled briefly at Hermione, "I got you a gift," he said nervously, blushing like crazy, "Here," he said, and handed it to her.   
  
|Top of Form |[pic] | |[pic][pic] |Bottom of Form | 


	3. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (*sniff*) though I wish I did.. ( Early PS- thank you (x3!!!) to all the people who've reviewed this story. I know it's been slow going, but I promise it'll pick up the pace soon! Special thanks to.Plush Appeal, Harry and Hermione's Daughter and qwert. So without further ado.Chapter 3.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione stepped down from the train, watching the hubbub of people swarm off the trains. Harry came in step beside her, and Ron was still off flirting with Lavender somewhere. Hermione looked down briefly at the gold locket that Harry had given her in the train. He had bought it when he was on holiday with Sirius. She smiled as she remembered how nervous he had gotten when he gave it to her. 'Maybe he likes me.' Hermione thought dreamily, 'No! Wake up, Hermione! Why would Harry ever like you of all people? He likes Cho Chang.he just got you the necklace because he's your friend.' Hermione sighed heavily and walked with Harry towards the boats waiting to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione at dinner that night, ready for the Sorting to begin. Ron had his back to him, busily chatting it up with Lavender who was looking very flustered. All at once the Sorting Hat was brought out, and it began to sing its' little ditty. "Isn't that just amazing?" Hermione whispered to him dreamily, her breath warm on his neck and ear, making him squirm uncomfortably, "It comes up with a new one every year.I guess that's what it does all year in Dumbledore's office, huh?" Doubting he could say something if he wanted to, Harry just nodded. "Accedon, Matilda!" McGonagall's voice filled the silent hall. A very short, skinny girl walked up to the stool and pushed the Sorting Hat down onto her mousy brown hair. "Hm.yes.yes, this is easy. HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat cried, and applause rang up from the Hufflepuff table. By the time McGonagall had reached, 'White, Frederick' Harry was incredibly hungry, and was dying to talk to Hermione again. As Frederick was welcomed to the Slytherin table, Ron nudged him in the side and leaned in to whisper something to him. "You get to give Hermione that-" "Yeah. I think she liked it," Harry said with a grin, "Though I doubt she likes me it's still worth trying, right?" "Wicked!" Ron returned his grin and motioned with a hand to Lavender. "I think she's fond of me, Harry." Harry turned to get a better look of Lavender who was looking very green and speaking in hushed tones to her friends. "Uh.right, Ron," he said with a fake smile, "I'm sure she does too." 'Great. Ron and I both are gonna be without girlfriends for another year.' "GRYFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat screamed out as the last student, Fiona Zimmerman hurriedly scuttled to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood, holding his hands up for silence. He got it quickly, and all eyes gazed upon the aging wizard. "Well, students. There are very few things to tell you this year. One, Filch has asked me to repeat again and again that the Lake is not for swimming purposes," as he said this, Harry was almost certain that he saw Dumbledore's eye flicker towards Fred and George Weasley mischievously, "and I may also remind you the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students at all times," here he thought his eyes flick to Harry, and Harry flushed and wriggled uncomfortably, "Other than that, I have two words for you all to welcome you here for another wonderful school term. Let's eat!" Hermione turned to Harry with a grin as the food instantly appeared on the table, and they heard the delighted squeals of first years. As Harry reached for his goblet filled with pumpkin juice, he wondered just how much Hermione liked him.in that way.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!! (  
  
Disclaimer- plain and simple, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't have the rights to JK Rowling, blah, blah, blah, blah. 


	4. Hermione's Confrontation

Disclaimer (as always) - I don't own Harry Potter :P  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you to : richynarf, Ninjix, FlirtyMonkey, & Dncr119; for the reviews! ( Love you guys! ;)  
  
* * * Hermione leaned against the railing of the staircase, looking down on the inhabitants of the common room. Harry and Ron sat by the fire, talking in hushed whispers. She had just left them to go get her room tidied and to study a bit for Transfigurations. Harry looked up at her and gave a short wave before turning back to Ron who was pulling out a game of live-action chess. Hermione returned the wave and walked over to the thick oak door of her shared bedroom. "Hermione Granger! Get in here right now!" a shrill voice cried as Hermione shut the door. She looked up to see Parvati Patil surrounded by a gaggle of girls on her bed. They all stopped talking and stared up at Hermione who started shifting uncomfortable from the spot she was rooted to on the floor. "What do you want, Parvati?" She asked quietly, a death grip on her books in her hands. "Oh give it up, Hermione! Come on over, we won't bite," she said, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Lavender shifted over to make room. "Uh." Hermione stuttered, making her way over. Never in her four years had the small cliquey group of Gryfindor girls been anything but polite to her. But overly friendly? What was this? "Listen," Hermione said as she sat down, "If this is all in an attempt to get answers for homework assignments for this term, forget about it!" "Of course not!" Lavender said with a giggle, putting a hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione looked from one girl to the other. She did not like this.one little bit. Parvati looked at her with a sweet sincere smile. "Look, we know you've got your eye on a guy here. It's too obvious, Hermione. Your short skirt," she said, gesturing to it as Hermione tugged it down, "the way you're carrying yourself.and is that a bit of rouge on your cheeks?" she asked, touching Hermione's cheek with a fingertip, "I never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Granger wore a spot of makeup on her face." This sent titters of laughter through the girls until Parvati looked at them severely. She rubbed at her cheek, "No, I'm not wearing any rouge." Hermione stood and walked over to her own bed and began rummaging through a tiny bag that held some of her more personal possessions. She heard muffled talking and footsteps walking towards her. She whipped around to find Lavender standing behind her. "What?" Hermione asked with a distraught sigh. "We just want to know who you like, Mione," Lavender said quietly, putting a hand on Hermione's arm, "it's okay to like someone. I mean, I do," she said, blushing. "You do? Who? I mean-uh." Hermione said, cursing herself for falling into her trap. "You see? You want to know just as much as we all want to know who you like. Come on, Mione. It'll give us all something to talk about while we sit up here," she turned to watch the other girls nodding, agreeing whole- heartedly, "Well.I like." she grinned foolishly and blushed hard, "Okay, I think I like Ron Weasely." Paravti on the bed let out a shriek, "RON WEASELEY? Lavender! Why didn't you say so? I mean, bloody hell! Ron?!" Lavender blushed crimson again, and nodded. "I can't help myself. Today on the train he was just being so.so sweet to me," she turned to Hermione, "You're friends with him.do you think you could find out for me?" Hermione nodded and say down on the edge of her bed, "Yeah, I will. I promise," she began playing with the gold locket around her neck, "The person I'm fond of.is.Harry Potter." 


	5. Malfoy Sends His Love

Disclaimer- No, I (sadly) don't own Harry Potter. :P Thank you to my faithful reviewer qwert! Thank you x5! (this chappie is dedicated to you) ;) hey! Isn't that special? If *you* want a chappie dedicated to you then get reviewing! Go on! (oh, and by the way.the "mush" as it was put will be coming soon enough.keep your pants on! .or off, I suppose) * * *  
  
Harry grinned at Ron over breakfast the next morning as they reviewed their schedules. "We have Potions with Hufflepuff! Not Slytherins!" he said happily. Ron returned to the grin and went back to eating his bacon. Hermione jogged into the hall, her books in one hand, and heavy bags under her eyes. Harry looked up at her as she sat across from him. "Hey Ron.Harry," she said sleepily, reaching for a mug of juice. "Bloody hell, you look tired," Ron said as he turned to look at her, "What'd you do all night? Not like we have a test or anything to study for." Hermione turned with a snap. "Ronald Weasley, you may not care one bit about your studies but I happen to-" She was interrupted by hundreds of owl pouring in through the windows. She scowled at Ron and picked up a newspaper that was dropped in front of her plate. Keeping a scowl firmly painted no her face, she flipped through it.  
  
Harry looked up for Hedwig but he was nowhere to be found. Only a tiny barn owl came in to drop off a letter for Harry. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'I wonder where Hedwig is. I know I let him out last night.'  
  
Harry broke the blank red wax seal and unfolded the letter. There was a scribbled drawing of Harry hanging from a noose tied to high rafters. Harry dropped it in disgust, and turned to look for the owl. It had flown off.  
  
With shaking hands he passed it to Ron who was looking at him curiously. Ron took one glance at it and moaned. "No. No more creepy spiders and people trying to kill you. Why can't it stop?" Hermione looked up with a frown. "What?" she asked as Ron dropped the letter on her empty plate. She picked it up and turned a pale shade of green as she viewed it.  
  
"Oh, Harry." "I wonder who could have done such a-"  
  
"Like my drawings, Potter?" a voice drawled behind Hermione. Ron and Hermione turned to see the voice but Harry was already glaring at him. "No-I don't, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked, flipped back his blonde hair with a flick of his hand and looked briefly down at Hermione, "You really should tame that hair, Hermione. It might kill someone, if your face doesn't."  
  
Hermione put a restraining arm on Ron as he began to turn a lovely shade of purple. Malfoy laughed and turned to walk back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe how immature he is. You really can't let it get to you, okay?" Hermione said softly. Harry nodded, rolling his eyes in Draco's direction. "Alright," he said. It was going to be one hell of a year. 


	6. Neville's Dilemna and how it helps Harry

* * * Harry had a funny knack for knowing when somebody was up to something. And now, as he flopped down on an overstuffed chair in the commons room on Friday, he knew that somebody was up to something. And that somebody was Lavender Brown.  
  
Propping his feet up onto an empty side table, he took off his glasses and put them into his lap, then ran his fingers through his dark black hair. He couldn't believe that in only a week of school Gryffindor had already lost twenty points because of someone doing something wrong in Snape's class. And the homework.was unbearable.  
  
Sighing and putting on his glasses again, he concerned himself by thinking of Lavender Brown and just what she was up to. In the past several days she had always sidled up to Harry, talking about Hermione's outfit today, or her hair or something of the sort. Harry was getting the feeling that.Lavender wanted him to tell her something. He placed a frown on his face, wishing for just once that guys could read body language better than girls.  
  
With comic timing, the picture flame blew open with incredible force, and in swarmed other 5th years. He could see Ron with a face as red as a tomato near Lavender's side, and Parvati on the other side of Lavender. Hermione was struggling with a large stack of books, trying to keep her balance.  
  
The picture frame shut, and everyone settled around the common room amongst some other Gryffindor's that were already in there. Lavender, Parvati and Ron all settled around Harry and Hermione went off into the corner obviously to study after waving briefly and flashing a smile to Harry that made him melt.  
  
"So, Harry," Lavender said as she plopped down onto a couch with Ron and Parvati, "You given any thought to who you'll invite to the Halloween dance?"  
  
Harry blinked. "Uh, Lavender.It's the first week of school you know. Halloween isn't until the end of October."  
  
Lavender giggled, "Oh, I know that. But Ron's already asked me to the dance, I figured you might want to ask someone yourself. You know, so we can pair up or something there."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. Ron just grinned happily, his hands in his lap, staring at Lavender. Harry sighed and shrugged. "No, not really."  
  
Lavender smiled, and leaned in closer to Harry. "Why not Hermione?"  
  
Harry tried to look shocked, "Hermione? Uh.why Hermione?"  
  
Lavender smirked and punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Why not Hermione? She's your friend, and a girl after all.you know, her hair just might be doing something for her. She is attractive, you know."  
  
Harry was about to stammer out an answer when the picture frame flew open once again. Neville ran in, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wild. He ran over to the small group of people Harry was in and collapsed in a chair next to Harry.  
  
"She's after me!" his small voice squeaked.  
  
Harry looked at him, thanking all his lucky stars for Neville. It kept him from an awkward moment. Lavender was fuming.  
  
"Who's after you, Neville?" Harry asked him.  
  
With a deep breath and a nervous look around, he gulped out, "Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Ron let out a snarl, "Pansy.Malfoy's little playmate of the year. I'll bet he has her in there-" "No!" Neville shrieked, "She's just been following me around in the hallways.passing me little notes and." he looked terrified as he gulped out, "Trashing Malfoy."  
  
The rest of the party looked stunned. No, stunned isn't the word. More like looked like they were about to get hit by a speeding trolley. They looked at Neville to continue.  
  
"It was today after Defense Against the Dark Arts.with Slytherin, you know. And just as Pansy was trying to catch up with me.Malfoy caught up to me. He was mad because I .I.you remember, Harry. I spilled my inkpot and it got on the bottom of his robes. Well he came up and grabbed me by my robes and Pansy.Pansy just." he cringed, "She attacked him. Gave him a bloody nose and everything."  
  
Harry blinked his eyes in awe. "Um.but why didn't we," he gestured to the rest of them, "See this?"  
  
Neville sighed. "You guys were too far ahead of me. But look at Malfoy at breakfast tomorrow. He's a sight to be seen."  
  
Harry nodded, then stood and took Neville's arm. "Come on, Neville. I'll help you up to bed. I'll think about it." Neville swallowed and let Harry help him up. Harry waved to everyone, and not being able to get Hermione's attention just led Neville up the stairs. As he leaned got into bed, he whispered to Neville in the dark.  
  
"Thanks Neville. You helped me out more than you could ever imagine."  
  
Neville was already asleep.  
  
  
  
Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers! Please check out this site if you like this story.it should be posted there soon. www.homestead.com/pansyparkinson/index.html 


End file.
